


Surprise Pleasure (There are storms we cannot weather)

by thenerdfactor7



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdfactor7/pseuds/thenerdfactor7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tragic accidents, nothing will ever be the same.<br/>Title creds to Justin Kertcher and whoever did the lyrics for Les Mis</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before

"Justin you're freezing, please take my jacket." The brunette sighed at his stubbornness.  
"No Kyle, I'm fine." The blonde insisted, Goosebumps covering his tanned flesh.  
"No you're not." Kyle covered his quivering shoulder with his already warm jacket and Justin's relief was palpable. "HA! I knew it!" A smirk covered Kyle's face.  
“I love you sometimes,” the blonde admitted, making Kyle’s heart skips a beat but then he adds, “other time I hate you, and other times I want to kill you.” The cold autumn wind blew around them as Anna and Bailey witnessed the scene.  
“I ship it so much.” Anna remarked for the umpteenth time.  
“They’re just so cute!” Sighed Bailey, “It’s a shame they’re straight.”  
The whistle signaling to get into block pierced the air and the band began moving to their spots. From where he was Kyle had a wonderful view of Justin, but no matter where you where in the band you could hear his voice piercing the air on ever the coldest of mornings.  
Kyle tried to focus on marching, he really did. He knew they had competitions coming up, but Justin was much higher on the priority list, behind only food. He couldn't stop thinking about how cute Justin looked wrapped up in Kyle’s gray jacket. No Kyle. He thought to himself. You can’t think about him like that.  
Justin would never get why everyone thought he and Kyle were so cute together. Kyle had a girlfriend, and besides, he was straight. Sure he was pretty cute, but even if he wanted it to happen, which he didn't, it never would.  
Later that day in (insert class Justin has) Justin’s thoughts wandered to Kyle, as they always did. There was nothing wrong with thinking about your best friend all the time, was there? I mean it’s not like he had a crush on him or anything.  
***  
“Where’s Kyle?” Erin asks the next morning  
“I don’t know,” Justin admits, “Should I text him?”  
“Nah, it’s okay. I bet he’s just sick or something.”  
“HEY BAND!” Yells Mr. Thorpe  
“HEY WHAT?” The band echoes back.  
“We have an assembly today, head to the auditorium.” I wonder what that’s about. The blonde thinks to himself.  
Once seated in the too small auditorium, students and teachers alike crowd the sides, he notices teachers crying. “That’s odd.” He remarks to Ben sitting next to him. “I wonder what’s happened.”  
Ms. Cassata walks onto the stage and everyone grows quiet, curious to know what the news is. “Students, I am here today with a heavy heart to announce this tragedy. Last night one of our very own was hit and killed by a drunk driver. The driver is now in custody after receiving minor injuries. The student affected, was Kyle Bavitz.  
“No…” Justin whispers softly, a single tear rolling down his cheek.


	2. After

Justin had never felt like this before. It wasn't just sad, it was empty. It was as if his insides had been ripped out and nothing remained. He didn't cry, he hadn't cried since he heard the news. He hadn't done a lot of anything really. School had been cancelled allowing him to lay in bed all day, but not today. Today was the funeral

He put on his black suit in a daze, almost as if he was watching a stranger do it. In this same daze he walked out of his house, got into his car, and pulled out of his driveway onto the street.

At the funeral home he quickly sat down away from anyone he might know. He didn't feel like talking to anyone, and certainly didn't feel like being talked to.

The room filled very quickly. Many people could not find a place to sit in the small establishment and stood towards the sides. The service was over quickly and everyone got in their cars to go to the grave. After the graveside sermon everybody left, everybody but Justin. He sat down next to the freshly dug grave and began to speak.

"Nothing will ever be the same without you Kyle. I miss you so much, please come back to me." He sat there for hours, drinking in the silence. Towards midnight his eyelids began to droop. He finally closed them, but when he opened them again he was in his bed on a Thursday morning to the sound of his alarm going off.

"It was a dream," He whispered. "Only a dream." He got ready for school in record time, jumped into his car and drove to school. He waited in the band room, and when Kyle walked through the door, he ran. He didn't care who saw. He ran to him and engulfed him in a hug.

"Hello to you too." A somewhat confused Kyle remarked. 

"I had a dream that you were dead." Justin says, barely audible.

"Don't worry," Kyle reassures him. "I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
